Community Service
by kimablay90
Summary: So this is an AU in which Beca and Fat Amy get sentenced to community service because of one of Fat Amy's stunts. This may be Bechloe. It may be Mitchsen. It may be triple treble. Who knows? Not me. This is rated M for language mostly. It may have smut. It may not. Let's see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. So I wanted to start a lighter story. I'm still working on my other story 'Changes' but it's a darker story. It was getting rough trying to think like Beca. So I decided to write a lighter story as well. Let me know what you think. Reviews are helpful.**

 **I do not own anything Pitch Perfect related.**

 **Chapter one: Fuck my life.**

Why am I always getting myself into these situations? Oh right, because I am an idiot!

I thought moving in with my best friend right after graduating high school was the best idea ever. Boy was I wrong. Amy is a bit, well, different. She moved here our freshmen year of high school, from Australia. Her accent as thick as ever. Her confidence never failing. Her plans? Not so much.

I tried to tell her this was dumb. I tried to tell her we would get caught. Did she listen? No. Did I listen to myself? Of course not. Now here we are. A dingy, smelly jail cell with far too many drunk people? Why are we in the tank? Because when the cops heard Amy's reasoning being why were at the zoo at 3 in the morning. They obviously thought she was wasted. When I just sat there, shaking my head and mumbling to myself, they thought I was too. I can't blame them. I didn't say anything. What was there to say? There was no logical or legal reason for breaking into the San Diego Zoo.

A few hours ago, I was laying in my bed. Now? It's 4 in the morning and I'm laying on a bench in the drunk tank trying to re evaluate my current living situation.

Here, let me just take you back.

×××× 4 hours ago ××××

It was midnight and I was finally getting to sleep. It was a long ass day and I was exhausted. I heard stomping through the house so I threw my pillow over my head to try and cover up Amy's loud ass walking. Next thing I know, there is banging on my door.

"What! Jesus Amy!"

Amy came bursting through the door. "Short stack! I need your help! This is serious! Get up!"

"Shit, ok. I'm up. What's wrong?" I hopped out of my bed, freaking out thinking someone was trying to break in or something. I almost wish it were that.

"No time for questions. Get your shoes on. Follow me."

I followed her without question, into her car. We started driving and as the fog from my sleep deprived mind started to clear.

"Amy, where the hell are we going?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment. Have I ever let you down?" Amy asked me that. As if I couldn't list hundreds of occasions where she did just that.

"Yes Amy. You have. Countless times." She looked at me as if _**I**_ were the insane one. After an hour of questioning her, I resigned to my fate. No stopping the tasmanian devil once she sets her mind to something.

A little over 2 hours after we started driving, we pulled up in front of the damn San Diego Zoo.

"Amy, what the fuck are we doing here?"

"Just follow me. I need your help." Amy begged. Like literally begged me.

"What? No. Amy, if you think I'm going in there, you are sadly mistaken. No. Absolutely not."

Well. I went in. Apparently Amy had discovered that the damn zoo had dingoes. Yeah. Dingoes. Those mangy looking dog things. Amy decided that she was sick of people not believing that she could wrestle them, or something like that. She wanted me to record her wrestling a pack of fucking dingoes and put it on youtube. I honestly have no idea why I went along with it. I blame sleep deprivation, but it was probably because Amy looked so determined. That girl is my family. Period.

Well anyways. Obviously we were caught, and obviously Amy tried to convince the fucking police that this was necessary.

×××× Present ××××

Any ways. That's how I got here. And if I tried to say that this was the first time Amy got me in a situation like this, I'd be lying. There was that time we had to run from mall security because Amy stole one of the horses off one of those kid carousels. Yeah. Really. She full on sprinted and tackled one. Broke the damn thing off its pole and took off. Of course I followed her. She had the car, and we lived in L.A. No way I was paying for a cab to get back to our place. I made just enough money to pay my part of the rent and keep myself alive.

Amy had money, and always tried to tell me that I didn't need to pay. Apparently her mom left her a shit ton. Never got the full story on that. Not sure I want to know. But I'm no freeloader. I DJ some nights and cover shifts at a local radio station. There may also be a possibility that I sometimes dog walk for extra cash. I won't confirm, nor deny it. Anyways. Point is. I can take care of myself.

Then there was that time she stole a golf cart from airport security. I have no fucking idea how we managed to get away with that. Like, none. Then there was that time she convinced me to ride topless through the sunroof of limo she rented, down Hollywood Blvd. Alcohol may have been involved with that one. I also may have swallowed a few bugs. Maybe. There are countless other times. But this is the first time we actually got caught. And now I am in jail. Fuck my life.

"Finally! Freedom!"

"Amy, stop shouting! You realize we have community service right? Like, we have to actually go! If we don't, not only will our records not be expunged, but we will also go back to jail. No cheese puffs. No burritos. Nothin." If anything can get through to Amy. It's food. Amy stopped talking. Well for about five minutes.

"So. I'm thinking about setting up a performance booth."

Of course you are. Of course you friggin are! Why do I hang out with this weirdo? What the hell am I doing with my life? "Really? And what might your performance be?" Why the hell am I asking? I shouldn't have asked. She's going to think I'll help her. Fuck. Abort. Abort.

"Well, I need a black wig first. Maybe some lingerie. Come shopping with me?"

"Can't Ames. I've got a shift at the station. Don't forget. 5pm, be at the youth center. You _have_ to be there Amy. Community service is not optional. Be there." I really hope she shows up. I can't deal with kids on my own. Hell. To most people, I'm still a kid myself. I'm only 19.

"Uhhhh. Well. Hmmmm. I may, or may not, have made plans to flee the country."

The amount of times I've rolled my eyes at this woman by now is countless. "Amy, this is serious. Be there. I mean it. I won't get you on the list to Pulse on Friday night if you aren't there."

"Fine, fine. I'll be there. Just keep those horny teenagers away from me. Bring a bat. It's hard enough for grown men to resist all this, I can't imagine what teenage boys would do to get to me."

Again, I have to roll my eyes. "Sure Ames. I'll bring a bat."

This building looks like Dr. Seuss and Marilyn Manson had a fucking kid. Am I in the right spot? This can't be a fuckkng youth center. Except maybe it is, because now I have a bunch of bitchy looking kids, getting way too close to my personal space, walking around me to get through the front door.

My watch says Amy has five fucking minutes to be here. She better fucking be here or so help me-

"Short stack! There you are! Why are you outside! You've gotta sign the roster by 5! Hurry up!"

If looks could kill. Amy would be dead. No fucking pulse. Hanging from the rafters. Dead. Fuck my life. She was supposed to text me when she was on her way.

The inside isn't as bad. No graffiti, at least. I wonder where the hell we're supposed to go.

"Volunteers. Please come to the break room. Kids, shoot some hoops or something until we get back." This chick looks like she's going to be fun. That was sarcasm by the way. She's tall. Blonde. Crazy green eyes. Super hot but looks like she flaunts it. Gross. It's one thing to be confident. It's a whole different beast to think you're better than somebody, just based on looks, and she seems like the type to think _exactly_ that. I just get that vibe.

The walk to the break room is pretty awkward. None of know each other. Well except Amy. I know her. Obviously. But apparently she decided flaunting her stuff to some douchey sounding guy, what kind of name is Bumper, is a better idea than keeping her best friend sane throughout this process.

The woman waiting in the break room is fucking stunning! Now I don't just think any woman with a pretty face is stunning. No. This girl is her own species. She has to be an alien. Red curly waves of hair. Eyes so blue you'd swear the sky was colored to look like her eyes. Her body is ridiculous! And that smile. Oh my God my heart is failing. Is that what's happening? Am I dying. Why the fuck does it feel like my heart stopped. Oh shit. Hopefully Amy can see me dying because I can't seem to get words to come out of my fucking mouth!

"Hey you, alt girl. Are you going to come through the door, or just stand there like you've seen a ghost? Close the door."

Well I've snapped out of it now. I wonder how many times I will have to roll my eyes today? Ohhhh. Looks like eye rolling doesn't sit well with the blonde fuhrer. The look she's giving me right now is priceless! This may be fun after all!

"Anyways! Now that everyone is present." Why is the blonde glaring at me? Oh, right. "Let's get started with introductions. We just opened up for the season. The people you see here now, will be the 'counselors' for the rest if the season. We only open when school is out. We know that parents still have to work for the summer. We also know that a lot of people can't afford childcare, or for the older ones, that they don't trust their child to stay out of trouble. That is why volunteers like you all are so important. Summer Daze is a non profit organization, so we need all the help we can get. This will be the only day that we meet this late. The rest of the summer, we will open at 8am and close at 5pm. We will go over schedules today. We know that you all have lives, and that not everyone can be available all the time. Please let Chloe or myself know what hours and days that you can be here."

"uhhhhh. Who's Chloe?" Thank you Amy!

"Oh right. Introductions. My name is Aubrey Posen and I am the head director for Summer Daze. How about we go around the room and introduce ourselves?"

I hear people introducing themselves. Kind of. I tend to space out. There is a quiet Asian lady named Lilly, I think. Not really sure. She is really quiet. A leggy brunette named Stacie. Girls named Ashley and Jessica. Not sure which is which. I spaced. A black beauty named Cynthia Rose. I think I'm gonna like her. Some adorable looking nerd named Benji. A way too excited guy named Jessi. Bumper, ugh. I think some guy said his name was Uni? Who knows. A guy named Donald. And the redhead's name is apparently Chloe. Assistant director. Charming. Now all I'm waiting for is-

"Hello all. My name is Fat Amy. This is Beca. I decided to introduce her too because my little friend here has a bit of social anxiety and a temper."

"I do not have social anxiety!" Why does she do this to me?

"See what I mean? Temper."

"Wait. So you call yourself 'Fat Amy'?" of course the blonde would ask. Of course.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." That line never gets old. The looks on everyone's faces is worth her description of me. I can only laugh. If this Aubrey chick loses the stick up her ass, this whole community service thing might not be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for the support. Feeling pretty good about this one. I need some advice though. Should I continue doing this solely in Beca's POV? She's the one I relate to the most, so it's easier to write for her. I just don't know if it's a good idea story wise. We won't really know what Aubrey and Chloe are thinking. Please let me know. Would you like to know what they're thinking? Or continue this through Beca's eyes only?**

 **Sorry guys. It wasn't splitting up my scenes. I edited.**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or Finding Nemo.**

 **Chapter two: Fuckin Gingers**

 _ **Beca POV**_

"So Beca, tell me why you're here."

This Aubrey chick is going to be the death of me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, no offense, but-"

Rolling my eyes right now is all that is keeping me from punching her. "You can't start a sentence like that. Like ever. You obviously mean offense when you start a sentence that way."

Did she she just roller her eyes at? The fuhrer is human everyone! I repeat, the fuhrer is human!

"Beca, look. We work with kids here. I need good role models. I need someone these kids can look up to."

"Lady, you don't even know me. What is your problem?" Seriously, did I come in here and just start throwing shit? Did I walk in here in a chicken suit quoting Shakespeare? Why am I here she asks. Psh. I'm here because Amy is insane, and I am insane for knowing she's insane and still following along with her.

"I don't have a problem with you, per say, I have a problem with the persona you give off. I don't need these kids getting even more rebellious. The ear monstrosities, the eyeliner, the leather jacket and skater shoes. I mean seriously, can you blame me?"

Yeo, I was right. She's one of those. I have two choices here. I can either tell her off, or I can prove her wrong. Or I can get in her face and see which way this goes. Why not? "Look lady" she looks shocked. Nice. "I don't really give a shit what you think of me. All I really care about at this moment, is giving you my available hours and leaving. And guess what? The next time I come in here, I will look the exact same. Hell, maybe I won't not even change my clothes."

"Um. I. Uh."

"I'm available Mondays all day. Tuesdays and Wednesdays I'm available after noon. Make sure you email me my schedule before I need to be here."

Walking away from that table was thrilling! Man, I need to find more snobby bitches to tell off. Even though I doubt any of them will look as good as her. Wait what? No. No no no. I will not feed that chicks ego. I need to get laid. What is today? Tuesday? Thursday? Shit.

8888

"Hey Ames, you ready to go?

"Yeah sure Shawshank, let's go."

Ugh. Another nickname. Great. "You realize that I'm not the only one that was in jail. You were there too. Literally the reason I was in jail in the first place."

"Beca, let's get real. I was not in jail. I simply asked the nice police officers if I could go in with you so that you wouldn't get lonely. They couldn't resist my charm. And I'm obviously here with you, making sure you complete your community service."

I have the worst friend in the world. Like, the worst.

"Community service? Did I hear that right?"

Oh shit. Who was that? Please don't be Aubrey. And it's Chloe. Not sure if that's any better. "Yep, you heard right Red. Community service."

"So. You don't want to be here?"

"I didn't say that." Did I? Did I black out? Was I rambling? No, I'm pretty confident I wasn't. I think. I don't know. Fuck it.

"Hey, uh, Shortstack. You're staring at Chloe there. I think you're freaking her out."

Shit. Was I? Shit.

"No, I think it's amusing. Usually people try to hide their staring."

Shit. Don't wink at me woman! You're not helping!

"Amy!"

"Jesus Beca! No need to shout."

"Huh? What? OH right. Let's go. Sorry." I have to get the fuck out of here. I've got to stop being so weird. Why am I being so damn weird?

I wonder if we should catch a cab. Amy obviously didn't bring her car. How they hell did she get here? "Hey uh, Ames, where's your car?"

"Oh, uh, I walked."

Ha, yeah right. "No really, how'd you get here?"

"Beca, I don't have a stutter. I walked."

"Really? You walked here from our place?"

"What? Beca. Are you feeling well? Do you need something to eat. You're being irrational. What on earth do you think could possibly make me walk that far? Do you need a snickers? You're not yourself when you're hungry."

Yep. That deserved an eye roll, but also a laugh. I love this damn girl. "Ok, then. Where did you walk here from?"

"Oh right, well. I had my booth set up around the corner. Made fifty bucks with 'Fat Amy Winehouse'. It was a smash. You should join me! We could call it 'Fat Amy Winehouse and the less talented midget'. People love midgets! That must be why all the ladies at the clubs love you!"

"Amy, please stop talking. You are going to give me an aneurysm. How are we getting home?" I'm not even going to ask about the damn booth. It can stay on the corner. I am not a midget! Plus she had to of left it there so she must obviously not care.

"I could give you a ride. I mean if you want?"

Shit! She's still here? "Uh, thanks Red, but we can take a cab."

"Don't be silly. Why pay when you can get it for free?"

She has got to stop winking at me. Seriously. And what was with that voice? Is she flirting. Jesus Christ stop thinking. Shut up.

"Thanks Chloe! If I walk too much I'll start to lose my sex appeal. No way I'm paying for a cab from here." I love that Amy doesn't let people know she has money. People tend to treat you different when you have money. I have to know if people want to be around her for real before I'll let them stick around. Amy is crazy, but she's my family. I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to take advantage of her in any way.

8888

So, this is about the most awkward car ride I've been a part of. Chloe won't stop looking at me. Amy keeps popping her head between us spouting random facts. Apparently, the 57 on Heinz ketchup bottles represents the number of varieties of pickles the company once had. Oh and, orgasms were once thought to 'cure hysteria.'

"You feeling hysterical Becs?"

Jesus Christ. If that wasn't flirting, I don't know what is. She's probably a natural flirt. Well. Two can play that game. It's easy to flirt when you know nothing will come of it. "Maybe Red, can you give me the cure?" Let's throw in a wink to top it off shall we?

"Oh snap! Beca got game! Maybe it's not your size the girls like Shortstack!"

"Please Amy, it's obviously amazing social skills that attracts the ladies. I am a people person. They just flock to me."

"You're too cute Becs. Oh my god is this your house?! It's so big!"

"That's what she said." Shit that was dumb. I was doing so well! Smooth Beca. Smooth.

Don't worry. Yes we have a big house, but I still pay half the bills. I never said I didn't make good money as a DJ. Doesn't mean keeping a house that Amy wants isn't a struggle. I'm not going to make her suffer because of my pride. Also, I'm not going to let her pay for me. I think I have a pride issue.

"Um, yeah. Beca's a baller. Makin that dough. What what!"

Of course she would put this ridiculous house on me. "Anyways! So thanks for driving us. Uh. I'll get you some gas money when I come in for my shift."

"That's ok Becs. I don't mind. Now I know where you live."

Stop fucking winking at me! Banter, fine. Winking, no. "You already knew where we lived Red. It's on our paperwork at the center."

"Yeah, but I like the visual."

Jesus Christ. "Alright Ames, let's go."

8888

My bed. My lovely, lovely bed. Oh how I've missed you. Can you marry inanimate object in California? "Please marry me!"

"Whoa Shortstack. I love you but I just can't get wrap my head around the whole vagina thing. I mean if you had a dick, maybe."

"Fuck Amy! You scared the shit out of me! Why the hell are you in my room? You know the rules about knocking."

"I did knock."

"Amy, you have to wait for me to say 'come in Amy'."

"There, you said it. Moving on. What's with you and Chloe? You tryin to tap that ginger?"

"What?! No. What are you talking about. She's not even pretty. I mean, ok yeah, she's got great eyes, beautiful smile, a figure of a gymnast. Ok what was I saying? Oh right. She's not even pretty."

"Right, ok, sure. Anyways. So the blonde? I know how you have a thing for authority figures."

"That's not a thing Amy. No. Not Aubrey either. Stick is way too far up the ass for me."

"Oh, so you're admitting that she is bangable, just too uptight for you? Chloe isn't too uptight but she's 'not bangable.' Am I missing something? You're Beca effin Mitchell! Since when do you care about all that?"

"Amy, we have to work with those girls. Like, all summer long. The girls at the club are different. They are looking for hookups."

"So, you're saying they're special?"

"What? Jesus Amy-"

"No no. It's Fat Amy. Jesus Amy is too pretentious."

"Amy, please go. I'm so tired." Don't make that face! Stop making that face! God damn it. "Hey Ames, wanna watch a movie in here while I pass out?" Shit.

"Do I spend my Mondays in my underwear eating Lucky Charms? Of course I do!" And. Yes. She does do that. Every fucking Monday. Now you see why I volunteered for all day on Mondays?

"What are we watching Shawshank? Finding Nemo?" Oh God, not again!

"Yeah sure Ames, Finding Nemo. I know how you just love those accents taking you back to the motherland and all ."

"You are the bestest best friend ever!"

"Yeah yeah, get over here hot stuff." I am such a jerk sometimes. I think that's why we click so well. I'm a jerk and she's insane. But I will forgive her for getting me thrown in jail, and she'll forgive me for being rude sometimes. We both know we love each other, but we're still human. We have bad days, but we also have really really great days. If she were gay and if we were in any way attracted to one another, I would've popped the question when we were fourteen. Ames is my platonic soulmate, and I wouldn't know what to do without her.

8888

Shit what time is it? Holy shit, I slept for twelve hours! "Amy! Amy wake up. I can't move. You are squishing my breasts in your Kraken grip again!"

"Huh? What? Shit! Beca! Why are you in my bed?!"

Oh my god woman. I can't deal with this without coffee. "Amy. You are in my bed. You left Nemo on repeat last night. I think Dory's whale talk woke me."

"Oh yeah. Ok. What day is it?"

"It's Friday Ames. I have Pulse tonight."

"Well I hope you have pulse all the time. Kind of weird if you only have it on Friday nights."

"Amy, please, not until coffee. You know I meant the club."

If we are out of Golden Grahams, I swear I will kill the Kraken. She always says she hates them, yet somehow after I have one bowl out of a new box, it's gone. Same goes with the Mountain Dew. And the hot pockets. You know what? Let's just say everything.

Ah! The miracle of Keurig! Instant coffee for the lazy! "Shit. Amy! Where is my creamer?!"

"Uh, why would I know? I hate french vanilla! I'm from Australia mate! Drink it black, through and through."

"Holy shit Amy! It is not Monday! Put on your damn clothes!"

"Beca, Mondays include underwear. Don't be stupid."

I seriously can't handle this shit today. Just walk away Beca. Go to Starbucks. No coffee I can drink here, apparently leprechauns stole my creamer. Shit. What the hell. "Amy, do you want to go to Starbucks?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok guys. Here's an update. This one is smutty. Sorry not sorry. Let me know how you like it so far. You have something you want added? Just let me know. Flyin by the seat of my pants here. As far as Amy being a bit much, isn't she always? That's what makes her so great. She doesn't give a fuck. And their friendship will continue to be a big part of this story. She will be helping Beca. And for everyone else. This will be triple treble, but it will be slow burn. There will be Mitchsen, Bechloe, and triple treble. We won't see how Aubrey and Chloe work this out between themselves. We will only see what Beca sees and it will be confusing for her. So. Without further ado. Here's the show.**

 **Chapter three: Last night**

So. Last night was pretty fucked up. I don't really know what to think about it. It was supposed to be just a normal night at the club. Spin for a couple hours. Talk with Amy a bit. Maybe go on the prowl and bring some faceless woman home to relieve some stress. How the hell did it get so fucked up?

Let me just take you back a bit.

So. After Amy and I went and got coffee, I fucked off the rest of the day. A nap here, a little mixing there. Nothing major. Just bullshit before work.

Once I got to the club and started my spin session, I noticed a couple people by the bar. Fire red hair, killer legs with some thigh high boots and a mini skirt. The person she was with had on a pant suit. Great figure. Kind of stiff, but her blonde hair looked great pulled back. I told myself that I would be heading down there as soon as I got done. Well, that may have been a mistake. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was a mistake because I woke up in someone else bed. I'm getting ahead of myself, sorry, I'm just kind of freaking out because I am naked in someone else's bed, with someone's arm thrown over my stomach.

Anyways, I went down to the bar, walked up to the girls. Turns out, it's Chloe and Aubrey. Obviously I stopped my plans of hitting on them. I didn't want to go down that rabbit hole. So I sat there and shot the shit with them.

"So Red" I said "what brings you here?"

"Well, someone told me that the best DJ in LA was mixing here tonight, so here we are." She smiled all the way through her eyes. It was intoxicating. I didn't let it get to me though. She wanted banter, so I gave her banter.

"Oh for sure. Mark's great. He'll close out the night. Usually though, when one enjoys the music, they dance."

"Miss Mitchell, are you asking me to dance?" That threw me off a little bit. I stood strong though.

"Nah Red, I'd hate to end up breaking one of those pretty legs of yours with my two left feet." I'm pretty sure Chloe blushed and I definitely heard Aubrey scoff. I had no idea why she would, but she kept sneaking glances at me. I have no idea why. She probably wants the bad influence to stay away from her friend. Whatever. That's not the point. Anyways.

After I jabbed Chloe with my best, I had to walk away. That woman makes me flustered. The presence of her friend giving me her best 'go to hell eyes' didn't help the situation. I wound up drinking in the VIP section. I may have gotten a little drunk. I found myself back down at the main bar. Also next to Aubrey. Not sure where Chloe ran off to. Aubrey was a little drunk, but so was I. Neither of us can be held accountable for our later actions.

"So. Beca. You seem to be doing well as a DJ. I'm sure it wasn't easy to get a slot to work here."

"Uh. Yeah. It took a while but, here I am."

"And here I am." She didn't actually look annoyed. Which is a complete 180 from our early lack of interaction.

"Yeah, here you are." I couldn't help it. I had to look at her lips. She looked so good last night and the alcohol must've been a lot stronger than I thought, because I swear she looked at mine too. That's all it took for my drunk to decide to kiss her. She was shocked, at first. It felt like hours had gone by with my lips on hers. Then all of a sudden her lips were moving. She let out a slight moan, and I used that to slip my tongue into her mouth. She jumped away and looked at me in shock.

"Shit, Aubrey, I'm so sorry. That was seriously uncool of me." I started rambling. Not really sure what all I said. I think I said something about her being hot and annoying. I don't really know.

"Shut up Beca. Let's go."

It was my turn to be shocked. "Uh. Wait what? Go where?"

"My place. Now." She was very demanding. No room for debate. I had no choice but to comply. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Once we got to her house, her whole attitude changed. She got nervous. I would've sworn that she was going to tam me up against the wall, but that didn't happen. We got through the front door and she started pacing.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?"

She stopped "What? Nothing. Stop talking."

"Hey! Look I don't know what you're problem is, but you have no right to speak to me like that." I got really angry. She went from kissing me to treating me like shit. Not ok. "You know what, fuck this. I'm out."

"Beca wait!"

I swung the door open. I wasn't about to stick around listen to her bullshit. She slammed the door and flipped me around and pushed me up against it. "Beca please, I'm sorry. I know I'm confusing and probably giving you whiplash. I'm trying here."

"Trying what? What are you talking about? Did you forget to take your meds or something?"

"Not funny Beca! Look I've never done this before."

"Done what? A hookup?"

"Sleep with someone. Ever."

"Wait, you've never slept with anyone?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement. This girl is beautiful to say the least. "That can't be true. Look at you. You're ridiculously gorgeous. Even if you piss someone off, they probably wouldn't be able to turn you down. I mean, look at me. You seem to love jabbing me, and yet, here I am."

"What? You think I've just been turned down so much that I haven't had the opportunity? No. It's my choice. Ok?"

"So, you decided that you would choose the alt girl with too much eyeliner, who you seem to despise, would be the first person you sleep with?"

"Look I don't know why I caved tonight ok? I'm usually able to control myself."

I had no idea what the fuck that meant so… "What the hell do you mean 'control yourself'?"

"No one knows I'm gay!" She covered her mouth and mumbled "Oh my god."

"Umm. Ok? So. Let me see if I can piece this together. You're gay. You don't like the fact that you're gay. You have been trying to suppress it your whole life. Probably because you think your family wouldn't approve. You probably don't allow yourself to masturbate much, because when you do you think about women, and that's not ok for you. So now, you're a 20 something year old who has severe sexual frustration and self hate, and you tend to blow up on little alt girls you don't know. Anyone who doesn't conform to society's views of normal tends to piss you off, because they're brave enough to be themselves, but you're not. Am I close?"

She had tears in her eyes and a locked jaw. I thought she was about to punch me so I did the only thing I thought I could. I pulled her into me and kissed her, hard. "You seriously need to get laid." I kissed her more.

She finally let go and pushed my back into the door and bit into my bottom lip. I decided to take things slow. I knew she wanted it, but I also knew she's never been down this road before. Best to take things easy. Work into this. I gripped her waist and pulled her into me. Drawing a moan from her.

"Hey, Aubrey, I'm gonna take your shirt off if that's ok."

"Please. Just do what you want." She panted. "I'm not gonna break. I just need you to fuck me."

That's all I needed to throw my 'slow and easy' plan right out the window. I flipped us around and threw her up against the door. I pulled her shirt up off of her. I put my hands back on her waist and ran my tongue up her neck. She moaned when I pulled her earlobe into my mouth.

I ran my hand up her sides and ran my thumbs over her bra. I reattached our lips before she could moan. She ran her tongue across my lips and I sucked it into my mouth. I let her explore my mouth as I undid her bra. As soon as I took it off I groped both of her perfect breasts, hard. She took a deep breath and shook underneath me. This girl was about to come undone with just the feeling of bare skin touching her nipples. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let the first time someone got her off be like that for some reason.

I let go of her and she whimpered. I dropped to my knees and heard her take another breath. I undid her pants and slowly took them off along with her panties. "Open your legs for me baby." She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair and gripped hard. Yeah, she was ready. I watched as she slowly opened her legs. I ran my hands up her inner thighs slowly. Making her pant. I ran both of my thumbs through her folds. "God baby, you're so fucking wet." I felt her knees go weak. I'm not sure if it was due to the pet name or my touch. Pretty sure it was both.

I spread her lips apart and ran my tongue all the way up.

"Oh fuck Beca."

I sucked her clit into my mouth and threw her left leg over my shoulder. She started thrusting her hips into my face. She wanted to cum so bad. I pressed my tongue against her clit hard and started doing circles. I slid one finger into her. She almost slid down the door but managed to correct herself. The moans she was letting out were intoxicating. I slid a second finger into her and curled my fingers. I wanted her to come undone. She dug her nails into my skull.

"Fuck Beca, I'm. I'm gonna cum. Don't stop!"

Two seconds later she was going over the edge. Shivers took over her entire body. I removed my fingers and started fucking her with my tongue. I didn't want her to come all the way down.

"Fuck Beca, I can't."

I didn't stop. I rammed my tongue as far into her as I could and ran my thumb over her swollen clit. That's all it took to get her undone again. This time I let her ride it out on my tongue. "Fuck. You taste so fucking good."

I helped her slide down the door and into my lap. I slammed my mouth against hers and shoved my tongue in her mouth. I wanted her to taste herself. She let out a guttural moan.

"Take me to my bed. Please." She whimpered out.

So that's how I ended up here. I fucked her for a while. She tried to get me off, which I had to give her props for trying. Obviously she didn't know what she was doing, and her being a little drunk didn't help. And of course I was too drunk to try and help her. That doesn't stop the fact that I am now laying in Aubrey's bed and slightly sexually frustrated, with a very naked hot woman clinging to me.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey Aubrey, just wanting to make sure you got home ok last night. Sorry I left yo-"

Fuck. "Jesus Red, when you knock you have to wait for someone to answer!"

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." Yep, she's freaking out.

"Chloe! What the hell are you doing?" Yep, and now Aubrey is awake. Well at least I can move now.

"Me? What the hell are you doing? Since when are you into girls? What the fuck Aubrey?"

Well it's my turn to speak up. "Hey! Don't yell at her. Let's all just calm down and think rationally."

"Beca, it's ok. I expected this type of reaction. This is exactly why I never came out."

"Wait what? Aubrey I'm not mad that you're into girls. I'm into girls, why the hell would I be mad about that? I'm upset because I'm supposed to be your best friend, yet some girl you don't even know or like finds out before me."

"Jeez ok. I'm just gonna. Ya know. Get out of here. Could you maybe leave for a sec so I can get dressed Red?" I have to get out of this fucking apartment. My ego can not handle this conversation.

"Beca please stay. We should talk. Have coffee with us or something." What the fuck is Chloe's problem?

"Chloe, I just slept with her. Stop flirting with her." Ok well, there's that.

"Um. Yeah. I'm just gonna go. I'll uh, catch you guys on Monday. Um. At the center. Cool? Cool."

I don't even care that Chloe is seeing me naked right now. I seriously just want to leave.

"Jesus Bree! What the hell did you do to her back?!"

'"Oh my god. Beca I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" And now Chloe is seeing the both of us naked. This is just fantastic.

"Yeah Aubrey I'm fine. Where is my shirt?"

"Um, I think it's in the living room. Chlo could you get it?" These women are insane. 2 minutes ago I thought they were about to go at each other's throats. And now? Chloe is just staring at us. Me with no shirt and Aubrey stark naked. "Chloe!"

"Huh? Yeah, what Bree?"

"Could you please go get Beca's shirt from the living room."

"Oh uh. Yeah. Yeah sure." Seriously? She's still winking at me? Aubrey is literally right here. Not that Aubrey and I are together, but we did just sleep together. Even I know there is a best friend rule. Like oh, I don't know, don't flirt with the person I just fucking slept with.

"Well. Thanks for that. Do you mind getting dressed? You're making it very difficult on concentrating."

"Oh. Well you see. My dirty clothes are still by the front door, where you left them. And I don't really want to get any clean clothes dirty. I should shower first." Oh fuck. She's an inch from my face and staring at my lips. I don't think I'm going to be going anywhere for awhile. And now her lips are on mine. Fuck fuck fuck. Holy fuck she tastes so good. Her skin is so fucking soft. Fuck!

"Holy shit you guys are totes hot."

"Jesus Red! Ok. I'm leaving. Catch ya later. Thanks for the shirt."

Xxxx

I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life. What the fuck was that? Why was Chloe flirting with me. And why the hell didn't Aubrey freak the fuck out? I'm freaking the fuck out, why wouldn't she? I just need to get home. Take a shower. Lay in my own fucking bed. That was not supposed to happen last night. Amy is going to have a fucking hay day with this.

"Ames! I'm home. Where you at hot stuff?"

"In here shortstack! I've finally got the internet up again. Netflix has been calling my name!"

"What was wrong with the internet?"

"What? It went out last night dude! You didn't notice? I was shouting about it for hours!"

"Oh uh. Yeah. I wasn't here."

"What? Where were you? Please tell me you didn't hook up with Alice. You know she's bad news dude. Last time she stalked you for two weeks. She obsesses over you each time. You know this!"

"Ames! Calm down. It wasn't Alice."

"Whoa playa playa. Ok. Who was it? That cute new bartender with the pixie cut?"

"What? No. It was um. Well. Uh."

"Just spit it out Beca. Haven't got all day. I've got lost girl paused. You know I need my Dyson fix."

"Well. It was Aubrey." Ok time to go.

"Whaaaaaaat?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok guys. Here's another. Sorry to all you Mitchsen haters. Well not really, but still. Bechloe will be next before we can get to the triple treble. Sorry to keep you guys in the dark on what Chloe and Aubrey are really thinking. Ya'll are seeing this how Beca sees it. Thanks for the love and follows guys. It was a hectic week and I'm so glad I could get this out.**

 **Chapter four: Fuck with my head**

"Amy, I'm not going to tell you anything if you keep hounding me. I need to think. I need sleep. I need my bed and my music."

"Fine Shawshank, but if I don't get the deets, I will ask Aubrey. You know I'm not bluffing."

Fuck of course she's not bluffing. I can't do this right now. I need sleep. I have work tonight. I'll tell her before she can see Aubrey again. I just can't force the words to come out of my mouth right now. "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up. I don't have to be at the club until 11 tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, whateva. I've got to meet Bumper anyways."

"Bumper? Who the hell is Bumper?" Oh shit! That douche from the center! "No! That guy? Really? Amy come on. That dude is a tool."

"Um. You slept with the Nazi so…."

"Touche! I'm going to bed. Wrap it before you tap it. Safe sex is great sex and all that."

XXXX

Why do I do this to myself. I should've talked to Amy about this. Is she coming in today? Shit! I should've looked at what she wrote down on her schedule. Fuck my life! I can't talk about what happened with Aubrey. I mean. That was just a one time thing. Surely Amy wouldn't bring it up. Not really. Idle threat. Right? Fuck! Shit theres Chloe. Just fuck. I really screwed this community service thing up and it's just now my first day! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Hey Becs! Have a good weekend?" Why does she always have to fucking wink! I can't take it. Just ignore her Mitchell. Walk away. Don't look at her eyes. Those ridiculously beautiful, bright, blue eyes. No! Stop it Mitchell! You Just slept with her best friend! Like two fucking days ago. Shut it down. Shut it down woman!

"Hey Chloe." Shit. Well there went that.

"So I talked to Aubrey." Of course she did. "Heard you're an animal in bed. Maybe I should give you a spin."

"What the hell?! Dude. I literally just slept with your friend. Don't you think it's a little weird to hit on me?"

"Why? That's how I feel. Why should I not act on it. It's not like you two are together. She offered up the details on her own accord. She knows how I am. Plus she knows that I think you're hot. I know she won't mind."

"What if I do?" This chick is unbelievable.

"Are you saying you don't find me attractive?" Damn it. She's even cuter when she pouts.

"Uh. What? Psh. No. I mean. Yeah. You are, but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you." Wow. Smooth Mitchell.

"So… You don't want to sleep with me?"

"What? I didn't say that. I'm just saying you shouldn't just assume."

"So… You do want to sleep with me?" Holy shit I just keep diggin myself in. I can't do this. I am too bad at this human interaction thing.

"How about we just focus on, oh I don't know, the kids?" Nice save. That's what we're here for right? She can't shoot that down.

"You're right. Ok so you will be helping the 13-16 year olds with their end of summer performance. Aubrey and I will be helping you, along with Stacie and Jesse. At the end of the summer. Each age group puts on a performance at the end of the year. It's mostly just the parents, but some of the schools around here send advisers or counselors to get to know the kids better. We've even had reps from Juilliard show up for the older kids. We're kind of the tits."

"Wow, ok. I had no idea. So when do we meet the kids?"

"Oh in like 10 minutes they should all be here and we'll do the whole introductions thing again."

"Great." That wasn't supposed to come out so sarcastic. Hopefully Chloe doesn't think I'm not into it. This doesn't sound too bad actually. This summer sounds like it might be fun.

"Chloe! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be printing off the set list for our group! Not chatting it up with alt girl." Alt girl? What the fuck? Did I wake up in bizzaro land? What the fuck is Aubrey's problem?

"Aubrey stop being so rude." Well at least the redhead has my back. "There are some kids here after all." Ok… Maybe not. What the fuck is wrong with these girls.

"Chlo. Please go get the lists. I need to speak with Beca." Oh, so now I'm Beca? I can't even bring my jaw back up right now. These two are giving me fucking whiplash.

"Sure ok. See ya Becs!"

"So. We should talk." What the actual fuck!

"Uh really? Cuz it seems as though we have nothing to discuss other than some setlist and kids." I should really walk away. Why am I not walking away?

"Why the hostility?"

"Gee, I duno Aubrey. Maybe because you just very loudly disrespected me for no goddamn apparent reason. Other than the simple fact that you wanted to."

"Oh relax Beca. I only did that so people wouldn't get suspicious that anything happened. If I started acting like I liked you now, don't you think people would get suspicious?"

"Ha! Shit you're actually serious right now aren't you? The fact that I am socially awkward as fuck, and I'm about to give you advice, is completely blowing my mind right now. Guess what? You treat me like shit? Then I treat you like shit. I'm not going to have you talk about me like that and then pretend like you did nothing wrong. I'm not going to be nice to you when no one can hear. Fuck off Posen." Yep. That was good. Leaving now. Gotta love that shocked look on that bitches face. Fuck her. Fuck!

"Hey Shawshank. Gonna tell me what happened between the two of you? How about you Aubrey?" Of course Amy showed up now. Of course.

Hold up. I know exactly how to handle this. Imma look Aubrey in the eyes as I do it, too. Fuck her. "Absolutely nothing happened between us. **Nothing.** " Yep. That did the trick. How's it feel asshole? "Come on Ames. Let's go find Chloe and see what group you're in."

XXXX

"Why do you get the cool age, and I get the puking and crying age? This is fat prejudice! I'm going to sue!"

"Amy, Lilly is in your group too. She's smaller than I am."

"Exactly! They put the tiny, scary assassin in the group with me to have me killed!"

"You are so fucking dramatic. Think of it this way. Smaller kids? Easier kick em across the room when they piss you off."

"Well dam Beca. That escalated quickly."

"Just giving you some perspective." Wait what? "Plus you literally just talked about a conspiracy to have you killed by an assassin. I think you escalated way before I did."

"Potato, tomato."

"That's not the saying."

"Yes it is."

"Amy, no it isn't. Seriously. That's not a thing."

"Beca, I know that not everyone can be as smart as me, but I'm really gonna need you to try to stop being so dumb." I just can't with her. Fuck it Mitchell. Just shake your head and let her have this. You won't win and you know it. Let it go.

"Amy, you can literally ask everyone here. They will tell you the same damn thing." Fuck Beca! What happened to letting it go.

"Game on Mitchell. Game on." Fuck. Well. There she goes.

XXX

"Ok kids! Glad to see you all found your way to the right group this year. Lookin at you Jake! Don't want a repeat of last year." God how can Aubrey's voice be so fucking annoying. Why the hell did I sleep with her? Snap out of it. Pay attention. I get a clean record for this shit. Sack up! "Ok, so we have some new volunteers and some new kids this year. So let's go around and introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I'm Aubrey Posen. I'll be the "captain" so to speak so, I am the one you come to if you have any problems. If I'm not here, you can go to Chloe. Let's have a great summer."

"Hey guys, I'm Chloe Beale. I'm second in command, and I will be teaching the choreography."

"Uh hey guys, I'm Jesse Swanson. I have no idea what I'll be doing for you guys yet because these two lovely ladies haven't told me yet." Ugh. Barf. He's too much. I can tell already. Nope.

Shit. Everyone's looking at me. Sat something, loser! "Uh yeah, hi. I'm Beca Mitchell. I'm a DJ so I hope that I'll be involved in the production of the music for you all."

"No way! You're DJ BM?! Dude my brother snuck me in to see you at Pulse a few months ago. You're sick! He's not gonna believe this!"

"Uh thanks man. What's your name?"

"Oh uh, right. I'm Alex. I'm 16. Go to school down the street. I'm here because my parents are too cheap to sign me up for professional lessons of any kind. But now I'm kinda glad! This is going to be awesome!" Yep ok. I like this kid already. Are we allowed to have favorite? I think I have a favorite!

"So sorry to interrupt… The names Stacie. Stacie Conrad. My hobbies include cuticle care and the E Network." What the fuck does that have to do with the price of tea in China?

XXXX

"Jeez Short Stack! I'm so glad to be home! Monday is supposed to be Underwear day!"

"Amy, no! Stay dressed until I get to my bedroom at least. I can't handle all the sexy glory right now!"

"Damn straight! So how's your group?"

"Uh. Honestly, I have no idea. I kind of spaced out. I only remember one kids name. Then the rest of the time, Aubrey talked. Literally 6 hours of babbling. I have no idea what the fuck she said. Something about 'seeing the sign'? Who knows?"

"So what happened there? Did you suck in bed? It's ok. I can give you pointers. Not sure they'll help you though. I'm well versed in the penis, but I'm only good with my own vagina, and I usually don't even have to bother with it. Plenty of men clambering to get at this."

"What? No Amy. It was fine. You know what. It was better than fine. We had great sex. I don't fucking get it, and I'm done trying to. She was so different when we were alone. I'm not gonna put up with it. I can't handle that shit. I'm tired of the random hook ups. I need something constant. I need some kind of commitment. I have to drink to have any sort of game. It's ridiculous. I'm so fucking awkward when I'm sober. I need to find a girl that I can get through the awkward stage with, and then be good."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up Beca. You gotta give me a sec. I didn't realize this was going to be a serious conversation. Let me put my serious face on….. Ok, go."

Amy. Can't live with her, can't live without her. "I dunno dude. I mean. Yeah the club girls are fun. But I want more than fun. I want someone who knows me. Ya know?"

"Yeah I guess I can see that. I'm an open book though so maybe I don't like personally get it, but I can see why you would need it."

"Yeah I dunno dude. I mean. Aubrey did a complete 360 on me. And yes, I mean 360 not 180. SHe went from bitchy, to sweet, and then right back to bitchy. And then there's Chloe. She's constantly flirting with me. Literally told me today that she wants to sleep with me. What am I to people? Just some play thing? They play with me then out me away until they're ready to play again? I'm over it dude. So fucking over it."

"Wait wait wait. So now, Chloe's into you? Isn't she Aubrey's best friend?"

"Yeah dude! It's fucking weird right? I mean, I can't be the only one who thinks so."

"Yeah, no it's totally weird. But maybe they're into it? Maybe you should propose a threeway."

"Dude I literally took Aubrey's virginity. I don't think that would be wise."

"Wait what? There is just too much in all this. I can't keep up. Maybe that's why she's being so weird. She's never been in this type of situation before. Maybe she doesn't know how to handle it?"

"Dude, who's side are you on?!"

"Totally on your side, Beca. Always. You know that. I'm just saying."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Still. She's got me fucked up if she thinks I'm going to let her treat me that way."

"What about Chloe?"

"What about her?"

"Well. Do you like her?"

"Dude, I don't even know her."

"You didn't know Aubrey either. You still slept with her."

"Yeah but I just told you, I'm over that scene. Not doing it anymore. Done."

"Well. Then this may be a very awkward summer for you."

"Yeah. No shit. Thanks for listening though dude. Imma head to bed."

"Alrighty, night Beca."

"Night Ames."

Shit I have so much to think about. Maybe Amy is right. Maybe that's why Aubrey was being so weird. Who knows? Fuck! And then there's the ridiculously beautiful Chloe! How am I going to keep myself away from that all summer? Especially if she keeps coming at me the way she does. Sleep. I need sleep.


End file.
